


Mythic

by Alexia247



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hawk Moth, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Dorks in Love, F/M, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia247/pseuds/Alexia247
Summary: Adrien and Marinette were mythic. The perfect balance. Always destined to meet. Fall in love. Written in the stars. And everyone knew you just didn't mess with that, unless you were an idiot.And Lila Rossi was that idiot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 30
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AU that I just decided to whip up, it has some changes: 
> 
> 1\. Emilie Agreste is alive which means no Hawkmoth and no Miraculous. 
> 
> 2\. The students maybe easily fooled at first by Lila's stories but they aren't blind. 
> 
> 3\. Pretty much everyone ships Adrien x Marinette xD

Lila Rossi was  _ fuming _ .

She always got what she wanted, even if it took ruining someone's reputation to get it, and what she wanted was Adrien Agreste. How could she  _ not _ want him? He was perfect in every single way. Oh, how she wanted to date him, to rub it in every girl's face that  _ she  _ was dating Adrien Agreste and would one day be his wife. 

But she wasn't his girlfriend. 

Nor did she have his heart. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was girlfriend. 

It was Marinette Dupain-Cheng who had his heart. And he would always look at her as if she had hung the moon in the sky. 

She had been trying for weeks,  _ weeks!  _ To break them up but nothing worked! They were  _ still  _ attached at the hip, without a care in the world. 

She thought no one noticed her schemes. 

She thought could still weave pretty stories for her classmates and other students to fall for. 

While the students who attended Collège Françoise Dupont had been easy to fool, but they were not  _ blind _ , they had tried to warn her, not to get in between Adrien and Marinette, that the universe wouldn't not be so kind. But she had ignored their warnings, even when the same warnings seemed to come from her  _ own classmates  _ in madame Bustier's class, she ignored them too. 

_ What did they know anyway? _

So, when the universe gave her comeuppance in the form of some very much needed karmic justice for each and every lie she told, well no one had so much as batted an eyelash.

It had been her own fault, after all. 


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alya and Marinette have some much needed girl time.

Alya trusts Marinette and her judgement. She knows her best friend is no bully and would never purposefully try to ostracize someone, no matter what pretty lie Lila tries to spin. So when the blunette asks her at one of their many sleepovers does she believe the lies that Lila has been trying to pass off as true, Alya's response is immediate. 

"Girl! Of course I don't believe her lies! What kind of reporter in the making would I be if I didn't fact check? A quick google search and five minutes on the internet was all I needed to debunk her lies." Alya shook her head as she reached for the bowl of popcorn that was settled between them. 

"Saving Jagged Stone's kitten from an airplane?  _ Please _ . What a bunch of bull. Any true fan Jagged Stone fan knows that he hates cats, not to mention that you have his number on speed dial and all." Alya continued after swallowing a mouthful of popcorn. 

Marinette chuckled at that, it was true, everyone in Paris knew that the rock star considered the bluenette his niece in every single way, except by blood. 

"Don't even get me started on the whole knowing Prince Ali and dating him story that she tried to spin. You should have been there in the group chat, Al. Rose was cursing up a storm. She was ready to Lila tear to  _ shreds.  _ Ready to go on the war path if need be." Marinette informed her reporter friend whose eyes grew wide behind her glasses. 

"What?! And I missed it?! All because Nora left me in charge of looking after the twins." Marinette couldn't help but laugh as her reporter friend huffed at the thought of missing an opportunity of seeing sweet, adorable Rose verbally drag someone to hell and back. 

_ If she thought that was something, then it's a good thing Alya wasn't there when she had let slip in the group chat that Lila had threatened her, not to mention the many times said brunette had tried to come between her and Adrien… _

"She. Did. What?!"

Had she said that out loud?

Oops. 

If Rose Lavillant going down the war path was scary, then Alya Cesaire was  _ terrifying.  _

Now Marinette was going to have to try and talk her best friend out of not murdering Rossi on sight when they see her in school. 

It takes more than a few hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you guys so much for the Kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this will be a multi chapter fic, I'll try to update as quick as I can. The other characters aren't mentioned but will make an appearance.


End file.
